Between humans and monsters
by TrueDespair
Summary: As if being befriending humans was bad enough, now stuff like this happens and no one has the slightest idea what to do. Times like those however can never be replaced; no matter how embarrassing or ridiculous it may seem years down the road. Series of Omakes based on 'When Monsters appear' collab Fic with Tsubasa-fan. Rated T for now. -Ongoing-
1. Kurogane's Birthday

Here's the omake series for **'When Monsters appear' **collab fic with **Tsubasa-fan**

**Warning**: each omake jumps from after the story, during and before. Not in that order though.

_This one is after_.

And the story as far as I know is still ongoing but we are doing our best.

Enjoy~!

* * *

**~Kurogane's birthday party~**

* * *

The werewolf felt his eyebrows twitch with slight annoyance. Of all things to happen, this occurred. Not that he wasn't ungrateful but come on. What adult has a birthday party like this anymore?

It had been a surprise, or at least as much of a surprise party you could throw for a werewolf. Fai had jumped out yelling with a glittery red birthday hat atop his head as the others yelled too.

Blinking, Kurogane was stunned for a moment. He just got back from work and he expected to have a nice quiet day but instead, the whole gang was there. However, what came out of his mouth was "What the hell?"

Fai literally _skipped_ to him before he was brought into a hug. "It's Kuro-sama's birthday~! You didn't think I wouldn't do anything did you?"

Kurogane dumbly hugged back. "...It's my birthday today?" He almost forgot about it. He didn't think it was that important.

Giving the other a surprised look Fai shook his head. "You forgot again. Well anyways, Yuui made food, and you have some gifts, and I made you a cake."

"..." Kurogane looked around and sure enough, the gang was smiling at him with eyes filled with joy for the werewolf. "...Ah." Was what he can say without feeling too soft.

"Now as the birthday boy, you sit and be pampered~" Fai cooed, leading him further into their home.

Soon the werewolf was seated on a chair in the living room. He wasn't used to pampering; birthday or otherwise. But since it was all decked out and everything, he figured he should at see how this turns out.

When he found him distracted Fai snapped a hat over his head as well, chuckling at the sight. "Since I don't think Kuro-chan's very patient, we'll get food and then cake and finally gifts."

Kurogane had to blink as he had a hat on his head. "What the hell?" He demanded as he glared at Fai.

"What? It's cute." With a peck on the cheek the blonde rose and ushered everyone to start eating. In quick order he had already given Kurogane a plate loaded down with various foods the twins knew he liked.

Huffing, Kurogane took the plate Fai has given him and started eating. As he ate, he can say that it was very good. Though not out loud, he mentally complimented Yuui on the food.

Fai knew the other was probably tired from work and had there been another way to go about throwing a party, he would have taken it. But this was the best he could do and he was just happy to see that Kurogane was enjoying himself.

* * *

After they ate, it was time for cake. Yuui wheeled in a huge cake that was shaped as a dog with the words 'Happy Birthday to big puppy' written in red icing.

Kurogane was _not_ amused.

Fai figured with all the people they knew the sheet cake would be gone soon enough. "Don't worry, half is dark chocolate so it's not terribly sweet. I remember how much you complained even with the red velvet cake last year."

"Right." Kurogane nodded. He then saw that there were a few candles on top of the cake.

"Come on, blow out the candles!" Syaoron's voice was heard somewhere in the room.

The others laughed in good humor as Fai bit back a joke of his own before he began singing to encourage the man through sheer embarrassment.

Hanging his shoulders, Kurogane tried not to blush as he leaned forward and hesitantly blew out the candles. Everyone cheered for the man.

Fai swooped in and gave him a kiss as Yuui shook his head and with Sakura began cutting the cake and handing out slices.

Kurogane quickly kissed back before moving his head away with more embarrassment then before.

* * *

Sitting on the arm of the chair Kurogane was in, Fai declared it time for gifts as they still ate cake.

Feeling a bit odd, Kurogane watched as Yuui was the one who gave him the first gift.

"Happy Birthday, Kurogane." Yuui smiled. "From me to you." It was a case of wine that was aged and it was in a very elegant dark box. Taking the box with one hand, Kurogane looked it over and nodded. "Thanks..."

"Ooh, you'll have to give me some recipes that will go with this." Fai said as he leaned over to examine the bottle. It was a good vintage.

Next was Sakura who presented him with a thick red scarf made of wool. "For when you're out at night." She blushed.

"..." Kurogane took the scarf and draped it over his shoulder. He can feel how soft it was and he can use it in colder days. "Thanks." He slightly smiled at the girl.

"Y-You're welcome Kurogane-san!" She smiled brightly.

Next was Syaoran who presented him with a tea kettle and a jar that was labeled green tea on it. "I heard that you like make tea so I got you this." He smiled. "For you."

Kurogane nodded with approval. "Thanks kid." He had an idea that Syaoran would give him something a bit practical.

"This is from a specialty shop too." Fai said, thinking the boy was too modest.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Either way, thanks for the gift, kid." Syaoran smiled at the man. "N-No problem."

"It really is nice Syaoran." Fai offered him a wide smile.

After Syaoran, his older twin Syaoron was up. He smiled. "Happy Birthday." He held out a stuffed animal that looked like a pork bun with a red jewel on its forehead. "Saw this and figured you might want it. It's called a Mokona."

"..." Kurogane glared slightly at the smirking teen but took the gift anyway. "Thanks...I guess."

Fai looked away, shaking with laughter.

Yuui had to cough to hide his own laughing.

Sakura stared at the toy, complimenting how cute it was.

Grumbling, Kurogane placed the stuffed animal on the floor; looking away from him.

"A-Alright, now for my gift!" Fai grinned as he stood and left for the bedroom. When he came back he held both a wrapped box and a bag.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the box and bag. "What is it?"

"...You do know you've been opening birthday gifts right?" Teased the vampire as he handed them over.

"...Yeah..." Kurogane slowly answered. He took the gifts and eyed then suspiciously.

"Don't worry, there's nothing too racey. We have guests Kuro-tan."

In the back ground, Syaoron let out a sigh of disappointment whereas Yuui retaliated with a jab to the teen's side.

Once Kurogane managed to rip off the giant bow, he opened the box to reveal a scrapbook. "Taking all those pictures was a good idea. Though I wouldn't show off certain pages."

Kurogane slightly blushed at the scrapbook. He opened the book and sure enough there were pictures in there. In fact... "These...these are from our wedding..." He spoke up.

"It's in sections; a lot of them are older." It was still odd getting used to the idea they were married, but it made Fai's stomach do little flips each time he remembered that they really were spouses now. "You're in the middle. There's when we were dating, the ceremony, honeymoon, vacations, and it's not just of us either."

Syaoron's interests piqued, wondering if he'd be able to sneak a peek.

Kurogane turned the pages. There were pictures of indeed of the wedding as well as the honeymoon, trips and group photos of the gang or pairs of them. He felt his heart swell with each passing picture. His eyes glazed with both content and wonder.

The wedding had been simple, even if Ashura had insisted on paying for a good portion of things. It had been outdoors with just the handful of people they knew. While it wasn't official legally, it didn't matter to them. The honeymoon had been fun as well as they had forgone the typical beach vacation because of Fai. Fai bit back a chuckle as Kurogane looked through the pictures, he hadn't been really lying when he had said there was nothing really racy.

"...Mother and Father would have loved this." Kurogane found himself saying as he saw a particular picture of him and Fai kissing as they embraced each other as they were made in matrimony.

"Mine too." He grinned. His other laid forgotten for now.

Closing the book, Kurogane held back a choking sigh. He closed his eyes for a moment before looking at the group. "You all didn't have to do this..."

"Don't be so shy." He chided as the other's agreed. "You have another gift."

Kurogane's eyes looked up at the vampire.

"The bag?" He smiled, saving Kurogane face. He knew the man would kick himself getting emotional and Fai had to be a good husband

"Oh, right." Kurogane mumbled as he looked at the bag. He started to open it.

Inside were a few small things. A jar of salve for Kurogane's hands, as the man still worked in construction, gift cards to Kurogane's favorite places and a small hand threaded booklet with Fai's writing on the cover.

With wide eyes, Kurogane reached in and took out the booklet. Not that he wasn't thankful for the salve and the gift cards but the booklet caught his eyes first.

"An iou book. I know you don't like a lot of gifts, but this is more...practical." He smiled wide and Yuui had to roll his eyes.

Before he can stop himself, Kurogane let out a small smile. "It's nice..."

Fai flipped a few pages. "You haven't even /read/ them Kuro-tan. Letting all my hard work go to waste."

Kurogane almost chuckled.

"There's more pictures at the end. I had Yuui help me with them."

Kurogane turned to the last some odd pages and blinked.

There were pictures of Fai smiling and winking at the camera, in various clothes and states of undress. There was one of him even blowing a kiss in a bright red kimono. "Yuui should take up photography."

Yuui chuckled nervously. "I'd...rather stick to cooking and baking." He stated as he can see Kurogane's face turned a lovely shade of red.

"And they're wallet sized. Yuuko-san said they were in good taste too."

As 'helpful' as that sounded, Kurogane would rather not know that. Meanwhile a slightly jealous Syaoron wondered if he can Yuui into any outfits. Maybe a bit of role-play.

At least Sakura and Syaoran knew enough by now not to ask. The boy had seen his fair share already thank you very much. "Now you can look at me anytime you want!"

"..." Kurogane coughed before closing the book. "Yeah, sure. Whatever." He will NOT give Fai the satisfaction of how great this gift really was in front of everyone.

Fai chuckled. "I'll take that as a '_yes I love it_'."

Kurogane can only sigh. "Fine. Yeah, it's great." More than great, it was fantastic. But he knew that further compliments will only boast the vampire.

The rest of the party they sat around talking pleasantly about whatever came to mind. Laughing and joking around. It felt so much different, not having to worry about the looming threat of demons, it made them all feel lighter.

* * *

Eventually, the party calmed down and people started to leave. Kurogane who felt exhausted, opted to go to the bedroom and call it a night. But not before thanking everyone.

Fai finished cleaning before he wiped his hands and left to the bedroom as well. Seeing the man undressing he grinned as he watched. "So have a good birthday?" He leaned against the doorframe as he spotted the man's gifts piled in a corner

"Hmm?" Kurogane had his shirt inside his forearms as he glanced at the blonde. "Oh, yeah. More or less." He casually stated before throwing the shirt on top of the hamper.

"Good, I was worried." Fai walked forward to change clothes as well.

Kurogane had to raise an eyebrow at that. "Worried about what? Everyone had a good time. I was…content...it's all good." He then started taking off his pants; revealing his black boxers underneath.

"I don't know, you could have not liked it." He shrugged, slipping into a loose fitting t-shirt. He paused to admire the view. "Though I guess your birthday isn't over yet."

"It's not like I wouldn't like it. I just wouldn't care less." Kurogane shrugged. "I'm not too big on birthdays, I guess."

"I know that much, give me some credit. It's why I didn't have us all go out." Smiling he closed the distance between the, arms going around the taller man. "I know what Kuro-hubby likes."

"I know..." Kurogane softly said as he wrapped his arms around the blonde; cradling him. "And I couldn't expect less from you, love." He uttered the nickname out of impulse but since they were alone again; it felt less embarrassing.

"Want to celebrate some more~?" He asked with a warm smile as he felt his stomach do a small flip at the affection Kurogane gave him.

Chuckling softly, Kurogane gave Fai a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sure."

Grinning he pulled away, taking Kurogane's hands in his own as he pulled him to bed. "I'm actually surprised you forgot about your birthday, usually you know when I'm up to something."

Kurogane sighed. "Like I said, birthdays aren't a big thing." Sitting on the bed, he gave Fai a very small smile. "I treat mine like any other day. No big deal."

"It is to me." Fai argued before he pulled the other in for a kiss.

Kurogane returned the kiss softly. He pulled back a bit. "It is?"

"Of course. I wouldn't celebrate it every year if it weren't." He frowned a little, thinking Kurogane thought too little of himself even now.

"..." Kurogane felt his heart do a little leap. But he just didn't care about his own birthday. Most of that joy was taken when his clan was destroyed. Funny how flicking candles can change into roaring flames in just a few seconds. "Hm..."

"I love Kuro-sama." He gave him a fond smile. "Maybe I can get you to like your birthday someday."

The werewolf blinked slowly before giving Fai a slightly loving smile in return.

"I love you." He replied as he sat facing his spouse. They had been through enough already and he wanted Kurogane to see that he wasn't just another person.

"...I...I...I love you too." Kurogane breathed out. He then closed his eyes. "I really do..." Why must his heart hurt this way?

"I don't want you to be upset." The blonde cupped the other's face. "We're supposed to be happy. It's a special day."

_It's a special day._ His mother said that once on his sixth birthday. He can remember that clearly. Grumbling in bed, his mom yanking off the covers, him complaining. He somehow missed that. Trying to show how happy he was, wasn't easy. Not to someone like him.

He could see Kurogane was thinking about his parents then and he knew it would always be a sore spot for the man, but they had both grown up alone. They had each other now however.

Red eyes glazed with sadness, Kurogane clenched his chest right above the heart with one hand. He hated feeling this way. The sorrow of losing not only his parents by his whole clan. He knew that he had everything that he could ever want now, but some scars may never heal.

"Kurogane." He had to snap him out of it as Fai hated seeing him like this.

Blinking out of his dark thoughts, Kurogane looked straight at the vampire. Even now, when the vampire said his full name it was still a shock. He then realized that his vision was getting blurred. Watery even.

"I don't want to see you upset okay? Your parents and family would be proud of you. So don't be so sad about them not being here." They had a new family now and while it would never replace the ones they had lost, it was something.

"..." Kurogane couldn't answer. He couldn't even utter a word. He just smiled sadly for a brief moment before leaning his head on Fai's shoulder. Though there wasn't any noise; his shoulders started to shake. The vampire was right, his parents wouldn't like him weeping about their deaths. They would like to see him be happy with who he loved and how he would live his life. He knew that. But still...

Fai smiled gently as he hugged Kurogane. It had probably been overwhelming for him.

Crying, that's something that he hadn't done for a long time. But with Fai here, it was a bit easier to do so. Just let it out, and things will be okay. Kurogane hoped for that and still does. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped but the werewolf made no indication to move just yet.

Waiting for when Kurogane was ready, Fai comforted the werewolf as best he could. He knew it was difficult, especially with Kurogane's nature, having to deal with loss. He would be there for him regardless.

Letting out a big sigh, Kurogane closed his eyes. "Annoyed, yet?" He slightly joked.

"I'm the easiest going person ever and I could never get really annoyed with you."

Kurogane chuckled. "That was a joke, blondie." He moved his head only to have the forehead still on the vampire's shoulder.

"You were never good at jokes."

"So I've heard." Kurogane mumbled with a hidden smile.

"Now, do you want to go to bed? Have some more cake? Anything you want. There's still a few hours left." He grinned.

Lifting his head, Kurogane grinned just a little; just barely showing his canine fang. "I think...a bit of cake would be okay..."

"Good, you sit and I'll be right back." Fai smiled before he gave him a rough kiss before jumping out of bed.

A bit thrown off by that rough kiss, Kurogane can only sit and wait for his beloved to come back. He looked around, wondering if he should get a tank top to wear.

Fai came back minutes later a large sliver of what was left of the cake on a plate. "Here you go."

"Uh...Thanks." Kurogane took the plate. Well, he did ask.

"What? You're a big puppy so you have to have a lot." Fai slipped back into bed. "Eat."

"R-Right." Picking up the fork, Kurogane started to eat the cake. As he ate, he would a noise of content; just happy that it wasn't too sweet.

"You know I've never seen you willing eat a cake." Blue eyes watched in amusement. "It's kind of sexy~"

Kurogane almost choked on some cake at the declaration. He then continued eating it with a slight blush. "Moron, don't say things like that when I'm eating." He muttered.

"But it's true." Teasing, Fai laid back on the bed, relaxing as he watched Kurogane. The tension from earlier all but gone now.

Huffing, Kurogane continued on eating the cake.

It was strange seeing him eat the cake, but Fai had made sure to find a recipe even Kurogane couldn't complain about.

Several minutes had passed before Kurogane had an empty plate on his lap; sighing and feeling a bit full.

"Want to lay down?" He asked, patting the bed beside him.

"Sure." Placing the plate on the edge of the bed, Kurogane moved up and laid on his back right next to Fai.

Chuckling, he faced Kurogane. "Sleep?" Though he would have to move that plate if they were going to sleep.

"Hmm..." Kurogane closed his eyes and nodded.

Within a few seconds Fai grabbed the discarded plate, placing it on the nightstand before he was draping himself over Kurogane.

Sighing tiredly, the werewolf made sure that one arm was wrapped around the vampire's waist and another behind his head. "What a day..."

"Yeah." Fai kissed his chest before he rested his cheek against him.

"..." Kurogane tried not to chuckle. He then let out a small sigh.

Closing his eyes Fai couldn't help but smile as he thought of how much the man had enjoyed himself. He hoped next year would be even better.

Kurogane smiled a bit as he kissed on top of Fai's head. "You may be an insufferable idiot but...you're my idiot."

"I know. Happy birthday Kuro-san."

Turning to his side, Kurogane hugged Fai with some gentleness that he never thought he had. "Thank you." He mumbled.

"No problem, Kuro-love." Fai hummed as he hugged him back.

As the two drifted off to sleep, Kurogane's last thought; though a bit childish, was that he hoped that he would get another party like this next year. With his beloved, his friends and others, he didn't have to hope. Because he was happy...just the way things are.

* * *

I know...you chocked on a few genres on that, right. ( The fluff chokes me more then you know. XD )

**More to come~! ^_^**


	2. A meeting between notquiteso friends

If you guys have read the main story, you would _know_ why a certain character is in this one.

Enjoy.

* * *

**A meeting between not-quite-so friends**

* * *

It was painful; agonizing and dreadful. Syaoron never saw it coming. Not that demon, not that stab wound; not even...that sinking feeling that he was going to die. His vision went black for a while; only picking up gurgles of voices going in and out. He wanted to open his eyes; to sit up and pretend that it was some dream. But the overwhelming pain of his injury was proof enough. He just wanted everything to stop. Soon; the faint sound of beeping was heard. It was low, soft, and soothing. He was alive. Sleeping but alive. But to him; it was the best news that can ever happen. Too bad he was too tired to appreciate it.

"You really are a dumbass." The voice called from to his side, by the window.

A twitch of the teen's hand. Syaoron heard a voice. It sounded...familiar somehow. With great effort, Syaoron's eyes opened up just slightly; his vision a bit blurry but otherwise there. "Hmm...?"

"Running out was a stupid idea and it's a wonder your petty jealousy didn't get you killed."

Blinking a few times, Syaoron's vision cleared a bit. He turned his head to the side and saw something blue around the window sill. "I...Ioryo...gi...?" His voice a bit rasped and dry.

"Yeah it's me." He sat on the window sill brow furrowed as he glared at the boy.

"..." Syaoron frowned slightly; trying his best to ignore the burning pain in his abdomen. "...W...What...are you...doing...h...here?" He asked.

"To see if you were really alive. Yuui killed the demon that got you." He added as he turned back to stare out and towards the skyline.

"H...He did...?" Syaoron was slightly surprised. He didn't think Yuui of all people would. Was it...was it because of happened to him?

"Broke down after too. It'll take some time or him to get over it." He explained. "You had better apologize and get over yourself. We're not interested in each other, I have someone and so does he."

Before Syaoron can even utter a word; he felt something wet invading his vision. He didn't make a noise but there was no denying the tears that was running down his face. If he wasn't in so much pain or even on meds; he'd curl up and cry. The only good thing was that a blue toy dog may not care and pretend that it didn't happened. "..."

Ioryogi continued staring at nothing in particular before he stood. "I thought you should know."

Biting back a sob, Syaoron closed his eyes. What had he done? How can he do this to Yuui? To everyone? He then turned his head away from the window; not knowing what else to say. He wished his father was here. He'd know what to do...right?

The beeping on one of the machine's quickened a little, to doubt because his heart was beating so quickly now.

"You had best learn to change...things will be getting a lot worse before it gets better."

"..." The tears slowly stopped as Syaoron calmed down a bit. He chuckled bitterly; feeling tiny sparks of pain go up his body. "...Why...why are you telling me...this...?"

"Because you need to know. You're an impulsive boy, but you're important to Yuui and he is a friend and his brother is too nice to say this too you."

"..." Syaoron sighed. "...Sometimes I wonder if I really am..."

"Don't be even more of a fool!" He snapped and folded his arms. "Just get it through that thick head of yours."

Syaoron flinched a bit; his eyes wide with shock. "H-Huh?"

"That Yuui cares for you." he growled. "Stop getting so dramatic when he talks to someone. It _will_ get you killed."

"..It's not like I do that to everyone he speaks to..." Syaoron started; feeling bad. "...And I know that I have no excuse for what I did to him...but he's my first love after all. Yes, we have met under...weird circumstances...and I can be a jerk...however...Yuui had been alone for so long and I kept thinking to myself...can I really fill that gap in his heart? I'm only human after all..."

"Tch. Then say something to him not me." Ioryogi couldn't believe what he was hearing, listening to this when he should have just punched the kid and left.

Feeling a bit angry now, Syaoron clenched his hand into a fist; gripping the bed sheet under it. "I know that. I'll say what I want to say for him. I do love him damn it. Excuse my stupid emotions but I do. I used to be very composed and calm but then he came along and...things just went haywire..." He heavily sighed. "I'm sorry. I think it's the meds talking again."

"I don't expect an apology." Iroyogi told him as he turned around.

"You should." Syaoron stated. "Because none of us would be where we are now if it wasn't for me..." He then closed his eyes. "At the very least...I should apologize to you. For insulting you at the party." He shrugged. "You were Yuui's friend if only for a little while. I should be grateful for that. So...I'm sorry...okay?"

"Since there's no talking you out of it, I'll accept." He replied grudgingly.

Letting out a small and slightly painful smile, Syaoron nodded. "Thank you." He then groaned slightly as he held his stomach for a bit. He then relaxed with a shaky breath. "Wow, didn't expect that." His smile became more pained.

"Don't touch it and stop moving." The stuffed dog hissed. "If you bleed out I'm not going to help you."

Syaoron started to chuckled a bit. "I wasn't expecting you to anyway."

He scoffed in reply. At least he could tell Fai the boy was okay enough to laugh.

The chuckles died down a bit as Syaoron's head fell onto the pillow. What are those things made of; wood? "...Does anyone know you're here?"

"I think the brother does, but who knows." he shrugged.

"I see." Syaoron smiled as he faced the toy dog. He then heard footsteps coming towards his door but sighed in relief when they were walking away from it. "That's okay, I guess. They must have been worried about me. It's not every day that I get stabbed by a demon."

"Every one of them was worried." He added. Thinking they all needed to just calm down.

"Yeah, I get the feeling." Syaoron nodded. "But I'm just glad that they are alright."

'_No thanks to him.'_ Ioryogi thought. "Just think about what I said. Yuui will probably be here first thing tomorrow and you owe him an apology among other things."

"...Yeah, you're right. I should." Syaoron grinned. "Thanks for just being here and stuff." The teen had a feeling that Ioryogi was still a bit miffed at him for the event. Not that he couldn't blame him.

"Whatever. I'm heading out and don't mention I was here." he said, stand at the very edge of the sill before looking back.

Syaoron saw a bit of Kurogane in him when he said that. So his smile grew softer and fonder. "Wouldn't dare tell a soul." He promised.

Growling once last time, the dog jumped from the window and out of sight.

Holding back some laughter, Syaoron stared at the window for a while longer. However, his body had reached its limit as he felt himself drifting off. He barely registered that a nurse had entered the room to check up on him.

* * *

**END**

* * *

More to come~!


	3. Disturbance in the force

Oh, this_ wasn't_ co-written...but it was talked about and...I got the urge.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Disturbance in the force**

* * *

Kurogane_ had_ thought that he heard something in front of his house. He just didn't think it would be _this_. He was just sleeping in bed with his beloved; just got home from work and wanted some time with him when his ears picked up something…unusual.

Once in the living room, the werewolf peaked from the curtains and just blinked at what he was seeing. "The fuck are they thinking?"

"Kuro-puu~" Fai's tired voice called out.

The werewolf turned around and blushed faintly.

Fai was wearing a big t-shirt that was lumped to the left; exposing his pale shoulder. His hair was messy in every direction and to top it off, he had a pair of fuzzy blue slippers that brought out his eyes.

Kurogane should _really_ pay attention to the clothes the vampire wears when napping. "What is it? You're supposed to be sleeping."

"Can't. My big puppy wasn't there to cuddle me." Fai smiled through those sleepy eyes. He walked up to the werewolf and hugged him from behind. "So what is keeping you from being in bed with me?"

"Well…" Kurogane's eyes trailed back to the window with an unsure look.

"Hmm? Well what is it?" Fai looked over the man's shoulder. Through the opening of the curtain; he took a glance over what he was seeing. He slowly smiled. "Oh my. It seems that we have quite the entertainment."

"It's not entertainment; it's stupid." Kurogane argued. "Do the two have any idea how this is going to affect other?"

"Probably. That's why they're doing it." Fai smirked. "If they didn't then they would have been in front of Syaoran's house or dear Sakura's house."

"Idiots." Kurogane cursed out. "They have serious big-brother issues; haven't they?"

"Well of course they do, Kuro-san." Fai chuckled. "You wouldn't know since you're an only child but despite being a bit mean; older brothers do care for their siblings. Though they do tend to get overboard."

"…." Kurogane was starting to get the picture. "Ah, that would explain it."

"Explain what?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Kurogane didn't want to mention that it included Fai with his younger twin Yuui. Twins or not; mess with one and you get messed up with the other. And he had seen Fai angry. He rather fight those demons then face _that_.

"_Come on! Is that all you got? You're nothing but a brat!" _

"_I wouldn't gloat if I were you. How's that bruise on your face then? I bet it looks great with your arrogant ass or should I kick that too?"_

"_You take that back brat!"_

"_Make me, you child of a man!"_

"Oh….Syaoron made Touya's face go all red." Fai grinned mischievously. "He may know how to fight but the older child might outrun him."

"Either way, they're going home with cuts and bruises." Kurogane sighed. _ This _is why he didn't like teenagers.

"_Syaoron! Touya! What in the ever living hell are you two doing?"_

"And here comes the referee!" Fai playfully announced; using his hand as a mike. "And he's coming into the game; drawing a red card to both players~! Ah! Player two is having issues with the referee's decision. But the ref is not having it. Oh! That sounded like a snap; player two is out of the game~!"

"Moron, this isn't a game. Yuui's pissed off as hell—"

"And here comes player one walking up to the ref!" Fai continued; as if Kurogane's interruption didn't happen. "Well here's something for the game, a player actually apologizing for misconduct to the referee. The ref is not buying it but lets it count!" He then makes a bell noise. "That's the bell meaning that the game is finished with an undecided tie! What a game! Definitely going down in the books! What do you think Kuro-sa-!"

Kurogane had long since tired of the _outside entertainment_ and now had the vampire over his shoulder with a grunt. "Now then, bed." He yawned. "You have to go to work in a few hours and I need to catch up on some sleep."

Chuckling, Fai moved a bit so the werewolf was carrying him in his arms so he could wrap his own around the man's neck. "Hmm…bed sounds good right about now." He then slowly smirked. "Although, if you can stay awake a little longer; we can have a quick game of our own~"

Needless to say, the sound of the bedroom door closing and the squeak of the bed almost intertwined with how fast the werewolf was going. He may not be the first to win a marathon but he's in the top numbers for certain _other_ fun activities.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Like I said, I had the urge.


End file.
